Talk:Alice Gehabich
I read the official guide, Alice was 14 in the original. --Changeling4life (talk) 01:21, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't get you User:Duskullbone :Its her age.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 15:02, January 30, 2010 (UTC) No title! Uhm,you have a lot of information on your article,but looks like there's no one about her costume,and maybe you should write more clearly about her personality(you just say that she's polite). :First, add your signature. Secondly, her costume? I think you mean her outfit. And people can see her outfit; they don't need it described for them. And her personality is pretty straightforward, not much to talk about. --✯DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''Talk]] ✯ 15:35, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Sorry if i'm using this as a forum or something like that, but... Admins! I've got more photos of Alice, sorry if i'm getting annoying! but i was uploading Bakugan Episode 1 (JAPANESE) on Youtube and well, i've got these pictures. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lZcsXGyl0AU Alice Opening.jpg Alice PC.jpg Tripodnumberone (talk) 12:12, December 15, 2010 (UTC)Tripodnumberone, AKA, The Annoying! (LOL?) :If you have ONLY Alice (not those gray/blue bar things at the top), it's okay. --DinoQueen13|[[User Talk:DinoQueen13|''This area is'' under my jurisdiction]] 19:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Ah.. dude, that's the idea of the pics, the first one is from the Opening (DUH!) and the second one is from the Bakugan... "chat" or however it's called... Oh, and can someone please un-block it the day 22 of January? only that day? SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 19:05, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't watch the opening, I thought that that was a web browser or something. I can unblock it now, if you want. --DQ13|''My eyes aren't just'''' decorations, you know'' 19:40, January 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Alice and Shun' :"She and Shun seem to like each other in the first series because they show some action that closer than friends in the Japanese anime". Which are these actions? I don't know the Japanese anime. 10:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey I don't know,but I want to ask:Do you know the email of the director of Bakugan?If you know,please give me!!!!!!!!!I have something to tell him. :That dude probably speaks Japanese. Do you? --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 14:28, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you want know the email of the director of Bakugan? I don't know, but I have contacted TMS Entertainment for do a request for "Shun x Alice", like "Dan x Runo". 09:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) .... [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 10:06, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ey If you two have a disagreement for the article layout, feel free to talk it out here, instead of reverting each other. That's how we get edit wars. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]] 18:06, June 6, 2015 (UTC) Illusionary version of characters I inform something: The victories and defeats of the illusionary versions of characters do not count as defeat or victory for the real character. The Alice that battled Masquerade and the Daisy that battled Julie were illusions, not being the same as the true ones. In the case of the illusionary Alice, that does not count as a defeat of the real, a she was not who fought, in addition to being transformed into Masquerade at this time. In the same way, the real Daisy was never seen fighting on screen, the defeat of her illusionary version is not counted.--Retsu79Z (talk) 13:02, July 29, 2018 (UTC) :Some editors used to count the Illusionaries in the regular characters' sections, but we no longer do. We're kinda short-staffed, so getting through the articles takes some time. Alice's section has been cleaned up, though. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13''']] ~ Talk :: Blog 03:38, July 30, 2018 (UTC)